


Anthony

by grass_tastes_bad_69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass_tastes_bad_69/pseuds/grass_tastes_bad_69
Summary: Everyone was born with one name in mind. This name would forever linger- like a stain on a washcloth that just won’t come out. It is believed that this name is your soulmate’s.Of course, Alastor detested that idea. Not only because he found the concept of love laughable, but also because the name he had...well...Let’s just say Alastor was convinced it was all just a joke.What girl would have the name Anthony?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 416





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: very brief mention of child abuse, it's very short and quick- so I didn't think I should've added it in the tags. But I thought I should at least mention it.

Everyone was born with one name in mind. This name would forever linger- like a stain on a washcloth that just won’t come out. It is believed that this name is your soulmate’s. 

Of course, Alastor detested that idea. Not only because he found the concept of love laughable, but also because the name he had...well...Let’s just say Alastor was convinced it was all just a joke. 

What girl would have the name _Anthony_? 

That was the problem- he was sure no girl did. Which, must’ve meant... 

No, no, no. That wouldn’t do at all. Alastor was sure that soulmates weren’t real. He was sure these names were just picked at random. That was the only logical explanation. 

Alastor always told everyone his soulmate’s name was Antonia, because it seemed he couldn’t go a single day without someone asking. 

But every time he lied- he heard a quiet whisper in his ear, _Anthony. Anthony. Anthony._

That name stayed in his mind even after he died in 1933. 

_-_

Anthony always knew he was different. While his friend’s soulmates all had names such as, _Betty, Mary, Sarah_ , and _Grace_ , he had _Alastor_. 

For a while he didn’t believe it. His ma always told him one day he would find a nice woman to marry- but for some reason Anthony never liked that thought. This future his parents had carefully crafted for him was like an old shoe. It just didn’t fit him, no matter how hard he tried. 

Anthony eventually stopped trying to worm his way into a place where he didn’t belong the night he messed up. The night he accidentally told everyone his soulmate’s real name. 

The worst part wasn’t even the beating he received from his father. It was the look on everyone’s faces when he let it slip. Almost everyone but Molly looked at him like he was some...some freak. 

And just like that- the future his parents once thought was bright, shattered into a million little pieces. Anthony realized that there was no point in trying to hide it anymore, the cat was out of the bag- he might as well take pride in it. 

That night, while he also felt a strong sense of self hatred, he also felt...relieved even. No one had any expectations for him anymore. He was free. 

He still remembered the talk he had with Molly later that night while she was bandaging him up. 

_“Mols, are_ _ya_ _mad at me?” Anthony asked, his voice quiet and meek._

_Molly looked up at her twin, a small smile on her_ _face,”Of_ _course not. You’re my little brother Tony, no matter what.”_

_Anthony scoffe_ _d_ _,”Y_ _er_ _only older by a few minutes.”_

_“The best few minutes of my life.”_

_Anthony let out a weak chuckle._

_“But seriously- I don’t care what_ _ya_ _like. I like boys,_ _ya l_ _ike boys, it’s whatever._ _Ya_ _know? I still will always love_ _ya_ _. Love a_ _in’t_ _...well, it_ _ain’t_ _just l_ _ike_ _ya_ _can just say ‘I’ll love_ _ya_ _, just as long as_ _ya_ _aren’t...’_ _._ _Ya_ _either love someone unconditionally, or_ _ya_ _don’t_ _. No ifs, ands, or buts.”_

\- 

When Angel met Alastor, he didn’t know what to think. 

After all, he knew he couldn’t just come out and say, ‘hey I think you’re my soulmate.’ 

For one, he doubted Alastor was actually his soulmate. He knew the deer would never feel anything for the spider. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that he was named Alastor... 

Secondly, he had heard the radio demon say multiple times that he didn’t believe in soulmates, and he didn’t want to meet his. 

Despite these simple and plain facts, Angel couldn’t help but slowly start to fall for the deer. 

He didn’t mean for it to happen. 

Angel had told himself over and over again that he would stay friends with the other, and nothing more. He had promised himself he wouldn’t want something he knew he could never have. 

The spider didn’t even know how he let himself fall... 

Was it because Al treated him with some sort of respect, and not like a dirty slut? 

Maybe it’s because of how the radio demon listened to his late-night rants? 

Or how he played with Fat Nuggets despite telling everyone how he wanted to eat the pig? 

The way Al’s eyes and smile softened sometimes when he thought no one was looking? 

His stupid and cheesy dad jokes? 

Angel’s desire for the other went far deeper than lust. In fact, sex was the last thing on Angel’s mind whenever he was with Alastor. He just wanted to be near him. To talk to him. To hold him. 

Angel didn’t know why he had fallen for the deer. He just knew he had. And it was tearing him apart. To love someone, who would never love you back. 

“Hey Husky baby, can I get a refill~” the spider cooed as he waved his empty glass in front of the cat’s face. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Husk grumbled as he snatched Angel’s cup and quickly refilled it. 

“thanks, put it on my tab~” 

For the past few days, Angel had spent most of his nights at Husk’s bar. He found it was easier to deal with the pain when he was drunk as hell. The spider knew it wasn’t a healthy coping mechanism- but it was a coping mechanism none the less. And it worked. 

“Hello Husker! May I have my regular?” 

Angel’s fur on the back of his neck stood up when he heard that voice that was also accompanied by the faint background static. 

Angel gulped, trying to not ruin his carefully crafted façade. He couldn’t let Al know. He had to keep the lie going. 

“Hiya Bambi, what’s a big shot overlord like ya doing at this little old bar?” 

Alastor winced at that nickname,”Hello to you to Angel- although please refrain from calling me that.” 

“I’ll stop calling ya nicknames the day Hell freezes over.” 

Angel was interrupted when Husk set Alastor’s glass on the counter and slid it over to his spot. 

“Thank you,” Alastor politely said before he took a sip. 

“I’m going to bed- don't make a mess,” Husk warned grumpily before he walked up the stairs towards the rooms. 

“And- to answer your question Angel, I’ll never grow out of this hotel. It has some of the best and most genuine entertainment I’ve seen in years!” 

Those words hit the spider like a sack of bricks as they threw him back into reality. 

Alastor only talked to him because he considered Angel to be entertaining. They weren’t friends. Alastor doesn’t- and will never, care about him. 

Angel’s face fell for a quick second, but he quickly regained his composure,”Yer one sick motherfucker, ya know that right?” 

Despite the other’s attempt to hide it, Alastor noticed the crack in Angel’s persona. The sight nearly broke his shriveled and black heart. 

Alastor didn’t know why- but he hated seeing Angel upset. 

Whenever Angel’s beautiful smile fell, Alastor felt as if his soul was crushed by an anvil. 

It was ridiculous- the overlord already knew that, but that didn’t stop these confusing feelings he had towards the spider. 

“Angel- are you alright? You seem a bit...off.” 

Angel downed the rest of his drink before replying,”Yeah, yeah- I'm fine. I’m just a bit worn out.” 

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, Alastor could tell Angel wasn’t telling the full truth. He didn’t want to push Angel though. But the silence was deafening. 

It felt like it was shallowing Alastor whole. Like a snake who eats a rat in one bite. 

Finally, it was Angel who broke the silence,”Al, if ya met yer soulmate- what would ya do?” 

The question caught Alastor off guard, but suddenly he found himself answering without even thinking about what he was saying,”I think...I think I would want to get to know him. I’m still not sold on the idea of soulmates, but maybe they will change that.” 

“Him?” Angel asked as his knitted his brows together in confusion. 

Alastor nodded, he was hesitant to answer- but he knew that Angel wouldn’t judge him,”Yes, him...Growing up in the early 1900’s was great, but I guess even my time did have its flaws. It wasn’t nearly as accepting as the modern times are. At least, that’s what Vaggie told me. For so long, I guess I just hated the idea of soulmates, for the soul reason that I thought it was impossible for me...to, well...You know.” 

Angel nodded,”I understand...What do ya hope yer soulmate is like?” 

Alastor thought for a moment, trying to paint a picture in his head of who he wanted. Although he realized that who he was picturing...was Angel. 

Is it possible that Alastor.... 

No. It can’t be...right? 

Although... 

It would explain these weird feelings he’s had for the other... 

“Al? Al, ya in there?” Angel snapped Alastor out of his trance. 

“Oh yes- sorry! I was just thinking about your question.” 

“I...I’m not sure what I hope they’ll be like,” Alastor lied,”But what about you dear? What do you hope yours is like?” 

Angel went quiet. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll ever even meet him. Even if I did, I doubt he would be very happy ta be stuck with me. I just don’t think...I don’t think I’m supposed ta have a soulmate,” Angel mumbled quietly. 

Angel’s sorrow full voice was painful for Alastor to hear- but what hurt even more were his words. How could he think that? 

Alastor wanted to tell him how wrong that was. How anyone would be lucky to have the other as a soulmate! How somehow Angel had turned the radio demon’s world upside down and was making him rethink his whole philosophy. No one had ever done this to the radio demon before! 

How could he let the spider know how amazing he was? How his smile made Alastor’s knees wobble? How Angel’s voice made Alastor’s stomach churn? How every little thing Angel did or said made Alastor’s heart hurt? 

How could he tell the spider all this? It seemed so hard to even explain it to himself. He didn’t even understand any of it, how could he expect Angel to? It would be unfair to push all of it onto the other. 

The deer quickly gathered himself, trying not to break down in front of Angel,”I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure there’s someone out there with your name in mind.” 

Angel scoffed,”Ya, sure. If ya ever find someone who’s thinking the name Anthony- let me know.” 

_Anthony._

If Alastor’s heart was still beating- he was sure it would be pounding out of his chest at this point. He started to sweat, and his head spun. 

Did...did Angel just say what he thought he just said? 

“An-Angel dear, can you repeat your name for me? Your real one?” 

Angel glanced at the other demon with a confused look,”Uh, it’s Anthony. Why?” 

Alastor went quiet as his grip on his cane tightened. If he were human, his knuckles would be a pale white at this point. 

“Who’s your soulmate’s name?” Alastor asked, he had to be sure before he told Angel. 

Angel’s brow furrowed,”Why do ya want ta know?” 

“Just please answer.” 

Angel tore his eyes away from Alastor as he looked down at his lap,”I...it’s embarrassing.” 

“How so?” 

The spider sighed,”It’s...it’s...It’s Alastor.” 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys wanted me to write another part- so even though I didn't have any plans to continue this, I decided to do it anyways!
> 
> After I finished the whole confession part, I didn't really know what else to do- since I didn't exactly have a story line to follow. So I just ended up writing some fluffy moments, I hope that's okay.
> 
> Anyways, this will be the final part of this sadly, since I want to focus more on the radiodust fanfic I'm working on, which will have multiple chapters :) so stay tuned for that~

“I. ..I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to complicate everything.  I shouldn’t have said anything...I’ll just- I'll just leave .”

Angel couldn’t believe how stupid he was. 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything.

He should’ve just kept his big mouth shut.

He ruined whatever friendship he had with  Alastor with this stupid  coincidence .

Angel got up from his seat and began to walk towards the stairs. He just wanted to go to his room and cry in peace.

“Angel- wait!”  Alastor grabbed Angel’s wrist.

Angel looked over at the deer with wide eyes.  Alastor froze. Now that he had the other’s attenti on, he found it difficult to speak. He had all these thoughts that just wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard he tried to force  them.

He took a deep  breath, he knew this was silly. Overlords weren’t supposed to get nervous over things as simple as talking.  Alastor had never had this problem with anyone else before. He always saw himself on a higher level then everyone, but with Angel, it was different.

“I- look, I. ..We’re \- we’re soulmates,”  Alastor finally spat out.

Angel went silent.  He didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified. He knew  Alastor didn’t like the idea of soulmates. And now that he knew Angel was  his? That must’ve just been the cherry on top for him.

“Look Al, we- we can just pretend nothing ever happened. I know y er disappointed  ya got stuck with me, so I won’t ruin things anymore for  ya . And if  ya want me gone- I understand.”

“ Of course I don’t want you gone! Angel I-…,”  Alastor paused, realizing he had been yelling.

“You’re exactly who I was hoping for, mon  ange ,”  he said with a much gentler voice.

Tears  threatened to spill from Angel’s cheeks, h e told himself for so long that he didn’t deserve this. Yet, here  Al astor was, saying such touching words.

“ Yer all I’ve ever wanted Al.”

Alastor’s gaze softened.

It felt like a dream. The spider feared that at any moment he would suddenly wake up in his  room and realize none of this had happened. He was scared to ev en try and enjoy this moment, since he was fearful at any second it could be yanked away from him like a parent yanks a knife from their child.

Finally, Angel gathered the courage to ask the question that he was burning to  ask,”What do we do now?”

“I think...I think we should take things slow. I wouldn’t want to rush into anything. We have all  eternity , after all.”

Angel cracked a smile  small,”And there  ain’t anybody else I’d rather spend it with.”

“You’re so cheesy, dear.”

“Oh please,  ya know  ya love my cheesiness.” 

Alastor couldn’t  argue with that. It was true, after all.

-

“ Ya know what I never  unders tood ?” Angel asked as he stuffed a few  nachos in his mouth while his head laid upon Alastor’s chest.

“I’m sure we could write a whole book about it dear.”

“Shut it bambi.”

Alastor cracked a smile as he  lovingly looked down at the spider.

“Anyways, what happens if someone got memory loss?  Ya think they would still remember their soulmate’s  name? Or would they remember it- but they wouldn’t know why they knew it? Like, would they just wonder why they had this random name in their head?”

“ Y ou  do  ask quite  peculiar things Angel.”

“What? I mean, think about it-,” Angel shoved another handful of chips into his  mouth,”it’s a good question. I think we need answers.”

“Angel dear, you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Okay, ma! But seriously, don’t  ya ever wonder abou-”

Alastor zoned out as he gazed at Angel, he was always so  cute when he went on long rambles about random topics.

His eyebrows scrunched up, as he  flailed his top set of arms around wildly to  emphasize his points . The spider seemed so focused- almost as if nothing else mattered.

-

Angel and  Alastor both had wanted to keep their relationship secret from everyone else- at least for now. Mostly because  Alastor was worried that if word got out, Angel could be used as a way to get to Alastor.

After all, the radio demon did know there was at least one TV demon out there who would jump at such an opportunity...

Despite their efforts, some people still saw through the whole thing.

“Angel- I know you! You’re  definitely hiding som e secret boyfriend from me, ” Cherri accused the spider.

“ Oh come on, I think  yer over  exaggerating . I  ain’t hiding anything.”

“Oh really? Well then how come you’re suddenly super busy? ”

_ Date nights with Al. _ “More therapy sessions with  Chacha .”

“You get all giggly and  smiley whenever your phone dings!”

_ Angel had finally convinced Al to get a phone, and it was hilarious to see him try and learn how to text _ . “Can’t a guy just laugh at funny photos  on his phone?”

“ Every time I come over you got a new  bouquet of flowers!”

_ Al always gives him flowers every date night _ . “Is it a crime ta want my room ta smell nice?”

Cherri huffed, it seems as if Angel had an explanation for everything.. .

“Look sugar tits, even if I did have a secret relationship with someone- then it’s secret for a good reason.”

“Fine, but one day I’ll find out who it is,” Cherri said with a small smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever  ya say.”

-

Fun fact about the radio demon- sometimes he would talk in his sleep. Angel found this out one night, and at first it creeped him out, over time he  actually found it adorable.

Some nights the other would just say random things that didn’t make any sense, while others he would say full sentences. 

“Anthony...Anthony...Anthony...,” Angel heard  Alastor mumble one night.

Angel peered above his  phone and looked over at the sleeping deer. 

“Anthony  dear, you smell like strawberries. ”

“Your f ur is so soft. What shampoo do you use?”

“ How come  your spots change color s  sometimes?”

The spider giggled as he listened to  Alastor talk about him in his sleep, so far it was all just random things, although Angel practically did a double take when he h eard what the other said next...

“I love you, mon ange.”

Angel’s face flushed as a smile crept onto his face. 

“I love  ya too,  bambi .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just wrote this part for fun, and I'm not too proud of it- but I hope you found some enjoyment out of it anyways. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism please let me know, thx <3


End file.
